And Cody is teh pwnage
by Paul Teevan
Summary: A spoof of Cody's SFA3 ending


.. And Cody is teh pwnage  
  
Ending (Happy Bison.) Bison: Wow you really kicked my ass. Erm I mean:  
  
Ha ha! You've entertained me by fighting well. But, no one can beat me...! Cody: Didn't I just beat the crap out of you? Bison: Erm.. hey don't Intterupt my uber cool villan moment! Cody: Whatever you say.. Bison: I am the lord of Shadaloo, I can't die, as long as Psycho Drive exists to resurrect me! Cody: Ahh nutz (Bison floats away to return to his base. Guy comes with Cody.) Guy: You ought to follow him, Cody.... If he gets away, the world will be devastated by his evil acts. We should take this opportunity to strike him down and pwn him with our l33tness! Cody: Why didn't you? Guy: I was erm .. bust Cody: Boasting about your "l33t Bushin, eh?" Guy: erm.. no (yes) Cody: Anway, I don't care about him anymore. The excitement is already gone. Where he goes is of no concern to me. Guy: Fine. You disappoint me.... Sayonara! (Ahole) (Guy walks out of the screen.) Guy: Now, where would he be...? Yes, near the base's entrance.... (Guy arrives at the Shadaloo base exterior.) Guy: He must be at the back of this base.... 2+2=10! (Guy faces several Junis and Julis in the Shadaloo base halls.) Juni/Juli: We are Borg! You will be assimulated! Guy: Hm.... There are too many enemies. I have to find Bison quickly. *rustles around for cheat device* (Suddenly, a hurricane blasts all the Junis and Julis away. Cody comes into scene.) Guy: Cody! It's you! I knew you'd come.... Cody: Well der, the script was dam predictable. Anyway we have no time to waste on talking.... Let's go! Guy: Right! Bison: Wow you really kicked my ass. Erm I mean: Ha ha! You've entertained me by fighting well. But, no one can beat me...! Cody: Didn't I just beat the crap out of you? Bison: Erm.. hey don't interupt my uber cool villan moment! Cody: Whatever you say.. Bison: I am the lord of Shadaloo, I can't die, as long as Psycho Drive exists to resurrect me! Cody: Ahh nutz (Bison floats away to return to his base. Guy comes with Cody.) Guy: You ought to follow him, Cody.... If he gets away, the world will be devastated by his evil acts. We should take this opportunity to strike him down and pwn him with our l33tness! Cody: Why didn't you? Guy: I was erm .. busy Cody: Boasting about your "l33t Bushin, eh?" Guy: erm.. no (yes) Cody: Anway, I don't care about him anymore. The excitement is already gone. Where he goes is of no concern to me. Guy: Fine. You disappoint me.... Sayonara! (Ahole) (Guy walks out of the screen.) Guy: Now, where would he be...? Yes, near the base's entrance.... (Guy arrives at the Shadaloo base exterior.) Guy: He must be at the back of this base.... 2+2=10! (Guy faces several Junis and Julis in the Shadaloo base halls.) Juni/Juli: WE ARE BORG! YOU WILL BE ASSIMULATED! Guy: Hm.... There are too many enemies. I have to find Bison quickly. *rustles around for cheat device* (Suddenly, a hurricane blasts all the Junis and Julis away. Cody comes into scene.) Guy: Cody! It's you! I knew you'd come.... Cody: Well der, the script was dam predictable. Anyway we have no time to waste on talking.... Let's go! Guy: Right! (Cody and Guy arrive at the Psycho Drive room, where Bison is floating in the tube.) Bison: ...! How did you get in here?!! Guy: You left the front door open Cody: And the back door! Bison: Oh yeah.. that wasn't too smart of me... Guy: No it wasn't Cody: This punk is mine! Relax...! I'm gonna take you downtown! (Cody executes his Final Fight Destruction Super Combo to trash the whole mechanism. Then we see Burning Bison.) Bison: As long as I have the Psycho Drive device, I'm invincible! Cody: I just smashed it Bison: ****! (Exploding Bison.) Bison: ow (Portrait of Cody with his fist in front of him.) Cody: Well, I guess invincible just isn't your style.... Ha! Ha! Guy: Wow that line was clever and witty! HA HA HA HA! Cody: Quite Bushin boy Guy: Hey those lines are cool and dramatic! Cody: *clutches ribs and bursts into hysterics* Guy: Hmmmm... (Cody and Guy run out of the Shadaloo base halls. The Shadaloo base suffers an Explosion. Cody and Guy remain in Juni/Juli's stage. Then, a portrait of Guy scrolls in from the right. The following dialogue takes place between the portrait of Guy and another of Cody, who is touching his nose with his thumb.) Guy: Are you going back to the city? There must be some guy waiting for a piece of you.... I mean hey, who the hell likes you? Cody: Well.... What should I do now? Guy: You could start a lawsuit agisant the makers of Streets of rage Cody: Hmmm I'm gonna march up to them and give them a piece of my mind! *somewhere* Axel: A clever imitation! Cody: I could say the same about you.....*********************  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! If I get good reviews I'll do more endings (though to a certain gfaqs user, I don't think I'll do Ken. If you want to, go ahead). 


End file.
